


Noche de navidad

by JustSora



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSora/pseuds/JustSora
Summary: Cuando la isla presenta su mayor crisis en épocas navideñas hay un pingüino que lo está pasando bastante mal, Ace sabe que tiene que hacer algo al respecto
Relationships: (? - Relationship, Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Noche de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está ambientado en el evento de Super cpps "Operación apagón 2"  
> Para quien no lo hayan jugado aquí un pequeño resumen para mejor contexto:  
> Herbert ha robado los puffles elementales y debido a ello la isla ha entrado en caos con múltiples desastres naturales, el desastre es de tales proporciones que la EPF internacional decide involucrarse, como consecuencia Tía Artic considera que Rookie ya no es apto para ser el director de la EPF y lo echa de lo misma, él decide crear una EPF rebelde para intentar detener a Herbert. Todos los agentes originales de la EPF deciden irse con tía Artic, inclusive PJP...

11:30 PM, noche buena

Todos en la EPF rebelde habían sido obligados a ir a sus casa a descansar y por lo menos disfrutar la noche de navidad, todos menos un pingüino rubio que ya iba por su quinta taza de café, quien aun estaba sentado en el escritorio siendo iluminado únicamente por el brillo de la pantalla de su computador y algunas luces que titilaban en el techo (puestas en un triste intento de alegrar el lugar).

Las noches en vela ya eran una costumbre para el pingüino verde (las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban), estaba demasiado atareado intentando manejar la situación con Herbert como para darse el lujo de relajarse, y (como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente estresante) ahora también debía preocuparse de su propia seguridad debido a que ahora era considerado un forajido de la ley. 

Estaba tan enfocado en sus tareas que solo detectó una presencia cuando las luces del cuartel fueron encendidas cegando momentáneamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- en la puerta del lugar un pingüino cruzado de brazos y mirada molesta con semblante serio lo veía fijamente, con un semblante claramente diferente de su comportamiento habitual.

-Eso debería preguntarte, sabes que es peligroso que vengas- lo vio de reojo para luego clavar sus ojos nuevamente en el monitor. Ace era de lejos su informante más importante dentro de la EPF internacional así que era una norma que no podía ir a la base a menos que fuese algo urgente, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos cuando esa era su mejor (sino es que única) ventaja.

-Cosima me llamó- respondió directamente; en el instante en que Cosima llamó explicando que uno de los equipos aún estaba siendo usado en la base (pues tenía que hacer un monitoreo cada 6 horas) de inmediato supo qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Ace…¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar aquí?- preguntó ignorando totalmente la mirada de reproche de su compañero, mientras seguía tecleando algo en el portátil.

-Te hice una pregunta- ante el tono exigente Rookie simplemente rodó los ojos y finalmente despegó la mirada del aparato.

-Estoy trabajando ¿No lo ves?- Ace hizo una mueca visible, él era muy consciente de las prácticas poco saludables que estaba adquiriendo su amigo desde que todo ese desastre inició, como dormir a penas un par de horas y saltarse comidas por estar muy enfocado en el trabajo; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo él no estaba, siempre procuraba que al menos Cosima le echara un ojo al rubio y le recordara regularmente sus comidas; Ace normalmente lo dejaba pasar, pues sabía que esa era la forma de Rookie para afrontar el problema, no solo el de la isla sino de su propia situación (que ha decir verdad no era nada favorable). Pero no podía dejarlo pasar esta vez, no esa noche.

-Rookie, es navidad. Deberías estar descansando- a pasos largos pronto se encontraba al frente del rubio, viéndolo hacia abajo de forma demandante.

-No estoy cansado- mintió- además no tengo nada mejor para hacer, sabes que tengo que quedarme aquí- hace días que la casa de Rookie estaba vigilada por agentes de la EPF internacional, volver allí ya no era una opción viable así que Cosima había improvisado un cuarto en la antigua sala de escobas para que Rookie pudiera dormir.

-De todas formas normalmente no celebro navidad, al menos no en nochebuena- continuó hablando, con ese tono que después de tantos años Ace era capaz de reconocer, era el tono que usaba cuando se sentía mal y no quería hablar al respecto, además de la mirada cansada y apagada que lo delataba a la perfección ¿Dónde estaba el pingüino más alegre de la isla? Ace ya no estaba del todo seguro.

Las últimas semanas definitivamente habían sido duras para todos, no solo aquellos involucrados en la lucha contra Herbert sino todos en la isla, pero probablemente quien estaba teniendo el momento más duro era Rookie. La EPF había sido todo para él, había pasado los últimos 10 años de su vida allí, se había convertido en su hogar, en su familia y ahora había sido echado como basura en el peor momento de la isla, como si no fuera suficiente, pronto fue puesto en búsqueda y captura siendo buscado por quien se supone eran sus amigos. Ace sabía esto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y nunca vio a Rookie soltar una sola lágrima después del primer día, sabía que se estaba sobrecargando cada vez más solo para tener su mente ocupada.

A pasos cortos tomó una de las sillas de la oficina y pronto quedó frente a frente con el rubio, inhaló profundamente intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas sabiendo qué debía hacer.

-Rookie, tenemos que hablar- la seriedad de esa oración fue casi escalofriante.

-Creí que ya estábamos haciendo eso- intentó bromear, porque era obvio a donde quería llegar Ace y él enserio quería evitar esa conversación, claro que la mirada fija del otro le dejó claro que eso no sería posible.

-Ya es casi un mes desde que todo esto comenzó…- sus palabras eran suaves pero firmes y mientras continuaba el cuerpo de Rookie se tensaba aún más - y creo que no estas tomando esto del todo bien…-

-La cosas no están bien, eso es lo que llamas una “crisis” ¿sabías?-

-Rookie, por favor- la mirada cansada y suplicante de Ace pareció atravesar las barreras del otro, porque por primera vez en semanas su mirada mostró, sin ningún tipo de encubrimiento el sentimiento de angustia -Solo…¿puedes hablar conmigo? Solo esta vez-

Finalmente la sonrisa falsa en el rostro del rubio se desvaneció y solo atinó a suspirar profundamente, llevando las aletas al rostro por unos segundos. 

-Bien, hablemos…- la mirada exhausta de Rookie aterrizó en los ojos de Ace, viéndolos directamente por primera vez en la noche; Ace se alivió ante la respuesta, enserio quería ayudar a su amigo y si él le permitía saber la situación todo sería más fácil. Permaneció en silencio, dejando paso libre para que el otro iniciara.

-El año pasado fue mi primera navidad…al menos mi primera navidad real- no estaba seguro a qué se refería, pero permaneció en silencio, atento -Cuando era pequeño Tía Artic siempre estaba ocupada, ya sabes en ese entonces era agente de campo como tu- la sonrisa amarga de Rookie delataba la nostalgia por recuerdos agridulces -entonces me acostumbré a pasar la noche de navidad solo... No es que realmente me importara, siempre habría tiempo después y todos estaban ocupados esa noche, ocupados con sus familias…- a medida que el relato avanzaba la voz de Rookie se hacía más baja, más pequeña- Pero el año pasado ¿Recuerdas la tormenta que hubo?- Ace asintió, fue una gran tormenta de nieve que duró casi una semana -Guy no pudo salir de la isla para ir con su familia....- de inmediato Ace se tensó y la mirada triste de Rookie se hizo más profunda, la situación era definitivamente complicada, probablemente porque lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Ace fue que la parte que él más odiaba de estar encubierto era no poder golpear en la cara a PJ por lo que había hecho.

-Rookie, no tienes que…- se había arrepentido de presionarlo, no quería abrir las heridas de esa forma, no tendría porqué haberlo obligado a hablar en primer lugar. Rookie solo le miró con una sonrisa afligida y murmuró algo similar a “está bien”.

-Estábamos en la oficina y él se estaba quejando, ya sabes como es de malhumorado- la mirada de Rookie se desvió, en un intento de disimular la tristeza que desbordaba sus ojos- y por accidente se enteró que yo no iba a celebrar navidad ¡Hizo toda una escena! Insistió en acompañarme aunque le dije que no era necesario...- una risa deplorable salió de su boca mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus emociones- entonces decoramos mi casa y compramos un montón de comida y contamos tontas historias hasta...hasta que era tarde. Fue lindo ¿sabes? Por primera vez sentarte al lado del árbol antes de medianoche...- su intento de retener las lágrimas finalmente había fallado estrepitosamente, aún así intentaba mantener la compostura a la vez que su voz se oía cada vez más rota- y él cuando fueron las 12 sacó un regalo, le insistí tanto que no tenía que traer nada y aun así no hizo caso, porque es un terco sin remedio. Abrí la caja y tenía...tenía un estupido sombrero de hélice nuevo- la mirada de Ace inconscientemente fue al cabello rubio del otro, cabello que hace semanas no había sido cubierto por un divertido sombrero como de costumbre...- Entonces él prometió...él dijo que le gustaba mi compañía, que...que el próximo año lo...lo pasariamos juntos...y...y...- sin ser capaz de contenerse mucho más rompió en llanto sin importarle que su amigo estuviera al frente suyo viendo cómo se deshacía en pedazos, llevaba semanas reprimiendo sus propios pensamientos, priorizando la misión antes que su salud (física y mental) porque simplemente no quería afrontarlos, no quería pensar en cómo la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo le había dado la espalda y lo había dejado en el peor momento de su vida, la persona que había llegado a amar había preferido su trabajo por encima de todos sus años de amistad, no quería pensar en como no había sido lo suficiente bueno, nunca había sido suficiente ni para su propia familia, ni para la EPF, ni para la isla, ni para PJ.

A pesar del pánico y la culpa que golpeó a Ace, en el instante que el otro se quebró como porcelana fue capaz de reaccionar casi por inercia y acercarse para rodearlo con sus aletas de forma protectora ¿Cómo Rookie había soportado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que tan sofocante debía ser la situación para él? Esas preguntas no importaban en ese instante, ahora su prioridad era reconfortar al pingüino que lloraba en sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Rookie se tranquilizara y pudiera regular su respiración, sin embargo aun después de haberse tranquilizado pasó un largo rato es que solo se quedó en el pecho de Ace con una respiración profunda, intentando aferrarse a la calidez del otro.

-¿...Estas mejor?- la pregunta era bastante estúpida teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero quería que mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio él entendiera cuánto se preocupaba, como aún había personas que lo querían y lo apoyaban. Rookie dio un leve asentimiento, sin ganas de decir algo y arruinarlo aún más.

Repentinamente pequeñas campanas sonaron desde uno de los muros de la oficina, desde un reloj en la pared; allí las dos manecillas se alzaban verticalmente, marcando la medianoche. La mirada amena de Ace aterrizó en Rookie, con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

-Feliz navidad Rookie- el rubio, después de por fin haber aliviado un poco el peso que lo asfixiaba fue capaz de solo disfrutar un poco ese momento aunque fuera solo un minuto, sin pensar en todo lo demás.

-Feliz navidad Ace…-

Lo que ninguno sabía era que al otro lado de la isla, en las oficinas de la EPF internacional había un pingüino de traje viendo el reloj con pesadez. “Feliz navidad” se murmuró a sí mismo, siendo consciente de para quién era en realidad esas palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si este one-shot tiene buen recibimiento probablemente tenga una continuación ^^


End file.
